Vongola Voicemail
by Teafully
Summary: A rare look into the voicemail messages of the Vongola. Disclaimer inside.
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Okay, so I saw this idea and thought it was cool in a different fandom years upon years ago, so here we are!

I decided to test my luck with keeping people in character because this sort of thing is great practice… and I need to work on my humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own this idea, but I do own how I presented the idea.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi's Voicemail**

 _A-Ano… you managed to reach my phone, but I can't answer… it's probably Reborn's doing... I-I'm not in the Maf… ***thump*** Reborn! Ah… Leave a message, okay?_

* * *

-beep-

 **Message #1: (Gokudera at 7:50 AM)**

Juudaime! Why aren't you in class? Where are you? I'll ditch school to come find you! Why aren't you answering your phone?

 **Message #2: (Gokudera at 8:13 AM)**

Your mom says you went to school. Juudaime, are you hiding something?

 **Message #3: (Gokudera at 9:56 AM)**

Still can't find you… I need to pledge my undying loyalty to you… I've checked the dumpsters, the alleyways, all of the stores in town… I even checked your room five times over! Call me back as soon as you hear the messages, Juudaime!

 **Message #4: (Ryohei at 10:32 AM)**

SAWADAAAAAAAAA! Why didn't you come to school today? Thought you'd be here so I could teach you some more boxing lessons. Looks like I'm going to have to assign you three laps around the whole city! REMEMBER TO RUN LIKE YOUR HEART IS ON FIRE! EXTREEEEEEE- *beep*

 **Message #5: (Haru at 11:43 AM)**

Tsuna-san! Haru-chan has picked out her wedding dress! Where do you want to get married… in a church or at the beach? Haru-chan will cross rivers to be with you; she will scale mountains and spend all of her money just to find you, Tsuna-san, I l- *beep*

 **Message #6: (Haru at 11:46 AM)**

Hahi! It cut me off! Why is fate so cruel, Tsuna-san?

 **Message #7: (Yamamoto at 1:18 PM)**

Yo, Tsuna! Hey… I think you'd better start answering your phone; Gokudera's gone nuts! He went out and bought a safari helmet and told me that he's preparing to search the nearest jungle…

 **Message #8: (Gokudera at 1:45 PM)**

Juudaime! Don't tell me you've been kidnapped by the unknown… ALIENS! ALIENS HAVE KIDNAPPED MY BOSS! I need to contact them… I'll save you, Juudaime!

 **Message #9: (Kyoko at 3:00 PM)**

Hello, Tsuna-kun! School just let out, but I didn't see you at all today! Where have you been? Gokudera-kun seems really worried about you. I hope you're okay!

 **Message #10: (Reborn at 3:10 PM)**

You're late. If I find you, you'll wish you were dead.

 **Message #11: (Nana at 3:21 PM)**

Tsu-kun? Are you there? Your friends have been telling me that you didn't go to school today. I hope you're okay, and if you're not home in an hour, I'll have to call in a missing persons report. Come home safely, Tsu-kun!

 **Message #12: (Gokudera at 3:45 PM)**

Juudaime, do you think the demons have you? Should I draw a pentagram up to save you?!

 **Message #13: (Reborn at 3:54 PM)**

The clock's ticking, Dame-Tsuna.

 **Message #14: (Nana at 4:00 PM)**

Tsu-kun, dinner will be ready soon! Shame on you, coming home late! You're just like your father! Lambo-kun is getting hungry and I can't hold off on dinner much longer…

 **Message #15: (Nana at 4:01 PM)**

GYAHAHAHAHA! It is I, the great Lambo-san! Come home soon Dame-Tsuna, or I'll blow you up!

 **Message #16: (Kyoko at 4:37 PM)**

Tsuna-kun? I was just going to ask if we could go out today with Haru-chan and the others, but it doesn't seem like you're home…

 **Message #17: (Hibari at 5:05 PM)**

The police have been mobilized to look for you, herbivore.

 **Message #18: (Xanxus at 5:22 PM)**

Piece of trash. Do your damn job.

 **Message #19: (Gokudera at 5:30 PM)**

Juudaime, I'll destroy whoever did this to you… it was probably that damn baseball idiot! This is why _I_ deserve to be the right-hand man, not him! I'll destroy him and his airheaded personality!

 **Message #20: (Chrome at 5:39 PM)**

Boss…

 **Message #21: (Yamamoto at 5:46 PM)**

Tsuna, do you have any idea what kind of game I can play with the kids? Lambo seems to have gotten bored of catch… oh, and Gokudera seems to think that I did something to you? Hope you get back soon, haha!

 **Message #22: (Hibari at 5:59 PM)**

Kusakabe has been notified of your absence and has been deployed, herbivore.

 **Message #23: (Reborn at 6:04 PM)**

Dame-Tsuna. Hibari sent out Kusakabe to find you. Better hope he finds you before Hibari does… or worse, me. Extra training for you when you stop hiding.

 **Message #24: (Ryohei at 6:09 PM)**

You play an extreme game of hide-and-seek, Sawada! Even Hibari-san is getting involved looking for you! TEACH ME YOUR EXTREME WAYS!

 **Message #25: (Reborn at 6:12 PM)**

False alarm. I know where you are… but don't think you're getting out of that extra training, Dame-Tsuna. I'm tripling it.

-boooop-

* * *

Tsuna sighed, closing his phone as he stepped off of the bus with a jolly man who slung his buff arms over Tsuna's frail shoulders, letting out a gruff laugh. The lights of Namimori shone from just beyond the horizon as his cellphone battery beeped. It was at a critical level now, after spitting out all of the voicemails he had received while finally being able to get a glimpse at it.

His heart dropped to the bottom of his chest when he realized that he had gotten cheated out of his possible date with Kyoko. His guardians couldn't seem to function without him for even a moment; the world around them seemed to fall apart when Tsuna took the smallest vacation… and in this case, it was a near-kidnapping.

Why did his father have to come home and take him places where there wasn't any cellphone reception?

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

How was that for a first chapter? This is easy to crank out, so expect updates for when I am a very bored camper.

I do realize that I used a lot of fandom troupes here. I'll try to branch out more with ideas when I feel more comfortable with this whole idea.

Like I said, tell me if you enjoy this and I will definitely continue. Check out my much more serious stories if you please.

~Teafully~


	2. Gokudera Hayato

I apologize for Gokudera's minor foul language in his voicemail… but at the same time, what did you expect?

Disclaimer: I do not own this idea, but I do own how I presented the idea.

* * *

 **Gokudera Hayato's Voicemail**

 _I couldn't reach my damn phone, obviously. Leave a message. If this is Juudaime, I would like to apologize for my curtness! I'll make it up to you later and become your right-hand man! If this is the baseball idiot and if you're asking me to make it to one of your games again, fuck right off. If you're anybody else, why the_ _hell_ _are you holding up the line when Juudaime might be desperately calling me? I'll destroy y–_

-beep-

* * *

-beep-

 **Message #1: (Yamamoto at 1:37 PM)**

Haha, hey Gokudera! You finally changed your voicemail and got with the times! You should hear mine sometime… I put your name in mine as well! I _was_ going to ask you to come to my game later tonight, but we've apparently got something else planned. See you there!

 **Message #2: (Tsuna at 1:50 PM)**

G–Gokudera–kun! A–ano, I'm surprised you didn't answer… I didn't see you at lunch today, but I know you're at school. Your phone probably ran out of battery again… _"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. Class is starting up again. Do you need some motivation to learn?"_ Ah, Reborn! I'll catch up with you lat– *beep*

 **Message #3: (Ryohei at 2:29 PM)**

Octopus Head! I know I usually am prepared to yell in person, but I just extremely saw you ditch the school! Are you getting cold feet about tonight? YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SCARED; SAWADA'S TEAM IS GOING TO WIN!

 **Message #4: (Tsuna at 3:08 PM)**

Where are you? I thought we were going to walk home together today…

 **Message #5: (Haru at 3:10 PM)**

Gokudera–kun! Tsuna-san and I have been waiting outside your school for ten minutes! We're leaving without you!

 **Message #6: (Bianchi at 3:24 PM)**

I know exactly what you're doing and you'd better not. Tsuna wouldn't approve of your "plan", little brother. I hope you'll be safe and good luck.

 **Message #7: (Reborn at 3:31 PM)**

Don't be late.

 **Message #8: (Yamamoto at 3:43 PM)**

Haha, hey Gokudera! Tsuna misplaced his phone so he asked me to call! He's pretty worried about you, so I think you should come over whenever you're ready!

 **Message #9: (Kyoko at 3:56 PM)**

Yamamoto-kun gave me your number! Tsuna-kun asked everyone to try to call your cellphone because they can't seem to find you… I hope you're okay! Tsuna-kun's super worried, so try to call back, okay?

 **Message #10: (Shamal at 4:00 PM)**

Got a girlfriend yet? Can I meet her? …I'm joking, kid. Well, not really, but that's not the point. The point is that you're up next and you'd better not let that head of yours get into the way. Remember what really matters.

 **Message #11: (Yamamoto at 4:12 PM)**

I'm sorry that I keep calling you, haha! All I wanted to say was that since Tsuna's lost his phone in his room, he says that if you need anything to call my cell instead!

 **Message #12: (Bianchi at 4:19 PM)**

I'm serious, little brother. If you do anything stupid, I'll kill you myself.

 **Message #13: (Bianchi at 4:21 PM)**

…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

 **Message #14: (Reborn at 4:24 PM)**

Yes, she did.

 **Message #15: (Nana at 4:35 PM)**

Gokudera-kun, Lambo-kun and Tsu-kun seem to think you've gone missing. I hope you're doing alright! It's always okay to come back to our home because it's your home, too!

 **Message #16: (Nana at 4:38 PM)**

GYAHAHAHAHA! This is the great Lambo-san calling the inferior Aho-Dera with Mama's phone! If you're not home soon, I will eat your share of dinner!

 **Message #17: (Tsuna at 4:44 PM)**

Hiee! I finally found my phone, thank goodness! I was just going to say that we're going to head to the school in a little bit… I hope you're okay…

 **Message #18: (Shamal at 4:49 PM)**

I'm serious. You _know_ I'm never serious. Don't be an idiot.

 **Message #19: (Tsuna at 5:02 PM)**

Okay, Gokudera-kun… we're leaving my house and heading for the school. Please be there. I don't have any reason to _not_ rely on you and I know you wouldn't ever throw this match. Please meet us there, Gokudera-kun. I'm counting on you.

 **Message #20: (Yamamoto at 5:06 PM)**

Haha, Tsuna asked all of us to call you one last time to give you a word of advice before you show up… because I know you will! All I was going to say was that since you're such close friends with Tsuna, you'd better be prepared to give it your all no matter what happens… but don't let it be anything too serious. Okay, bye for real this time!

 **Message #21: (Ryohei at 5:18 PM)**

Yeah, just like Yamamoto said! Extremely try your best and it's okay if you don't come out on top. I'll help you improve if it comes down to that. See you there, Octopus Head!

 **Message #22: (Kyoko at 5:24 PM)**

I don't know much of what's going on, but Tsuna told me to wish you good luck!

 **Message #23: (Nana at 5:32 PM)**

Tsu-kun seems to have faith that you'll be okay, so I'm just calling to say that there's still leftovers in the fridge should you come home late! Goodbye, Gokudera-kun!

 **Message #24: (Reborn at 5:47 PM)**

Just know that if you're late, I'll straighten you out… but I'll let Bianchi have the pleasure of first blood.

 **Message #25: (Tsuna at 5:59 PM)**

We only have one minute before we're disqualified. You'd never be late, Gokudera-kun. I just know it.

-booop-

* * *

Slowly putting his phone down on the bedside hospital table, Gokudera Hayato realized exactly what he was fighting for. Even though his beloved Tsuna had told him that he shouldn't have to die to keep his half of the ring in the midst of he and that damned Belphegor's battle, he and the rest of the guardians had known everything before the battle had even begun. Was he really that easy to read?

His plot to win or die was foiled simply by logic.

"Heh."

Gokudera closed his eyes and allowed a faint smile to take over the remainder of his face.

The fight was simple, yet it came down to be the most important thing that he had found in his short fourteen years of living: family.

He was no longer alone in this cold, corrupted world.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I'm glad so many people enjoy how I'm going about this! There isn't really a message limit; I just keep going until I run out of ideas.

I know Shamal trained him until the last second, but it was much more interesting this way.

I also did some more thinking and I'll probably sprinkle in some angst in this small series here and there (as you can semi-see) because there are _plenty_ of reasons why members of the Vongola wouldn't pick up their phones… I am also thinking about expanding this beyond the Vongola by going with people such as the Millefiore. We'll see.

This is great practice. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

~Teafully~


End file.
